The formation, transporting and storage of round hay bales is enjoying increasing popularity due to the fact that round hay bales may be more easily formed from windrowed hay, round hay bales may be more easily loaded onto transport vehicles and round hay bales may be more readily loaded onto a transport vehicle from a storage area and transported to a feeding area.
Because of the increased popularity of round hay bales a structure capable of picking up round hay bales, transporting round hay bales to a storage area and subsequently retrieving the round hay bales from a storage area and transporting the hay bales to a feeding area and thereafter unrolling the hay bales on the ground is needed.
Examples of hay bale handling equipment capable of performing at least some of the above mentioned tasks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,595, 3,908,846, 3,944,095, 4,053,069, 4,095,706, 4,103,831, 4,215,963 and 4,297,065.